Call of the Wild
by DavinaDarling
Summary: This story is a complete AU. Davina Claire is a werewolf in the Crescent pack, when Hayley hosts the crescent party, Davina attends and meets Rebekah and Hayley, Later Klaus, Elijah and Kol arrive back at the plantation to shuts it down, Davina has a run in with troublemaker Kol Mikaelson. Kolvina
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I really want to carry on with this so I hope you like this, all feedback is appreciated.

This story is a complete AU. Davina Claire is a werewolf in the Crescent pack, when Hayley hosts the crescent party, Davina attends and meets Rebekah and Hayley, Later Klaus, Elijah and Kol arrive back at the plantation to shuts it down, Davina has a run in with troublemaker Kol Mikaelson.

Davina Claire has been in her wolf form for a month. She is finally human for a mere few hours, she is surrounded by her pack, her family as they all return to their human forms, there bones were all cracking and their muscles ached but they all had a smile on their face, Davina like many other wolves, had lost her parents in the war between the crescents and the vampires. Although Davina was far from alone she went to her best friends Monique's lodge and put on some clothes she met Monique on her way out.

"Davina!" Monique almost squeals.

Davina hugged her tight and buried her head into Monique's neck; every time the wolves reunite there distance seems to make them closer. As wolves they are still the same people, the same pack. Davina walked bare feet onto the wooden deck, swung her legs over the deck so her toes skimmed the surface of the murky water, looking out at the river, the overhanging trees. The bayou was Davina's home, whenever she looked out she was at peace. Jackson walked up on the deck behind her.

"Hey D" Jackson greets.

"Hey." I

Davina smiled up at him, he settles down beside me and looks out at the horizon.

"Were having a party tonight."

"Oh yeah?" She ask interested.

"Yeah, no bailing allowed, Hayley's hosting." Jackson added indifferently

"You're fiancé." She teased, laughing at his solemn face. He chuckled.

"She's our alpha."

"So are you, Jackson."

"D, you need to embrace some change, stop being so stubborn."

"Natural instincts." She replied

"We have a meeting, come on." Jackson gave her a hand up and squeezed her shoulders.

Davina got up and Monique joined her. They sat on a think wooden log and Monique's Aunt Sophie came beside and hugged me. Eve gave brought as all mugs filled with herbal tea. Davina smiled and thanked her. Jackson sat on a large tree stump and announced we would be going to the plantation for a party, Monique squeezed my hand,

"I have a new dress; I can't wait to wear it." She said beaming.

Davina loved like a sister Monique, they're very different but she loves how she can bring out a more normal teenage girl side out of her.

They went back to the lodge and Davina dressed into a khaki green tight dress and a casual denim jacket, heels and a necklace her mother gave her with a green emerald in a caged heart. She left her hair in her natural loose waves Monique helped her with her make up. Davina left for the plantation in high spirits, she wanted to have a great night.

When they arrived there was a campfire set up high and a few kegs in the garden, There were also logs to sit on and lights overhead. They tuned in our hearing to her a light female voice calling for Hayley. A blonde and a brunette came outside the mansion both smiling, they looked at the pack and the slender blonde introduced herself.

"Hello everyone I'm Rebekah." She finished beaming

The brunette stepped out of the blonde's shadow.

"I'm Hayley; it's great to finally meet you all." She scanned all of them and Davina gave her a warm smile, She felt comfortable with her She could sense she was one of them. Music started playing from speakers, as leading people from the pack introduced themselves; some were clearly sucking up to her as she is the Labonair Alpha. Oliver made a move to dance with Rebekah, Davina and Monique started drinking.

After the dancing music ended they all went inside the plantation to get some snacks. Davina grabbed a slice of pizza and accidently bumped Hayley on her dive in.

"Oh Hayley, I'm sorry." Davina said rushed

"Don't worry about it … um."

"Davina." She said warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Davina"

"You too."

Rebekah looks over the empty trays,

"Man, these wolves eat like…" She turned next to Hayley and saw Davina.

"Oh um I'm sorry, I wasn't…"Rebekah stuttered, Davina chuckled.

"No worries, the guys are greedy." They laughed lightly.

"I'm Rebekah."

"Davina."

Davina knew Rebekah was a vampire and that she must have been uncomfortable in a house full of werewolves, there was a lot of bad blood between them and Davina lost her parents. Rebekah was a vampire but she wasn't to blame.

The three went outside and Davina offered Hayley a drink, she shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about the baby." Dvina apologised

"No worries it's nice for the baby not to get the spotlight once in a while."

Dance music started and Aiden who was like a brother to Davina dragged her out to dance, they skipped and turned to the next partner. After a couple of switches Davina spots Jackson watching Hayley. Davina approaches him.

"Ask her to dance, Jack." She nodded towards Hayley

Davina watched Monique dance, Monique waved her forward to come and dance with her, She had a lot to drink and seemed to need some support, Davina approached her and held her to her hip.

"Davina the full moons back up soon." They never usually mentioned it, it hurt to talk about it she squeezed her hand.

"I know."

Jackson and Hayley called them to gather in the centre of the property. Davina and Monique moved slowly out from under the apple tree.

"I have always wanted to know who my family was, and I never believed they would live up to my expectations, but I was wrong. I am so thankful I have fond you and I promise I will find a way to help you all out of this curse…" Hayley spoke like a true Alpha.

When a dirty blonde haired vampire with angry blue eyes sped in front of Rebekah and pinned her to the wall of the property all of the wolves were on edge. He was shouting about forbidding this and shouting at them all to leave.

Then another tall vampire dressed in a suit with dark hair, interrogated Hayley on how this happened. They were in a heated argument when a young looking vampire with a wide smirk on his face and glinting deep brown eyes appeared chuckling at his companions, he slowly approached were Davina was standing all wolves watching cautiously the scene before them. He leaned down slightly and she turned her head he continued chuckling.

"I'm never one to turn down some fun." She squinted her eyes slightly, his mischievous eyes glinting.

Davina felt her courage spark.

"And you are?"

"Kol Mikaelson."

"And those are your brothers over there." Davina watched their eyes blazing and their raised voices.

He nodded, "Who are you?"

Davina looked suspiciously at him and he watched expectantly.

"Davina." His chocolate orbs melted into her green ones, with such intensity she couldn't look away. It felt magnetic. She was shaken back when Klaus Mikaelson started baring his fangs and telling her pack to get of the plantation. Jackson and Ollie were taking it as a challenge and having a stand of with Klaus, Hayley was grabbing at Jackson trying to calm everyone down, even Monique and Sophie were snarling. Davina strode forward with a need to protect her pack. Kol grabbed her arm his grip tight.

"You don't want to get involved, Darling. My brothers can be savage when they want to be."

Davina gave him a hard stare trying to break free of his grip; he put little effort into restraining her, which sparked her anger. She jumped and tried to yank her arm free and strode forward. He sped in front of her. She looked round him to see Elijah also trying to calm Klaus down.

"You're a feisty one, darling." Kol muttered amused.

Monique grabbed her arm.

"We have to leave."

"Okay." Monique began off to the jeep, Davina glanced up at Kol, and turned on her heels and walked away and before hopping into the jeep she turned her head to see him leaning against a tree watching her and she couldn't help but smile, she could feel butterflies in her heart as she returned to the bayou to turn back into wolves, and she was thankful she had something else to think about, Monique drove away.

They arrived at the Bayou first and thankfully everyone made it back in time, I took of my necklace and walked deep into the undergrowth and then she felt her arm break and her leg contract, all around her were screams she didn't know if they were hers alone or hers and her entire packs, but through the pain the tiniest part of her still felt her heart fluttering.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys please review and follow, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Davina was in her wolf form, her large paws imprinted into the soil, she was deeper in the bayou than usual she was far from any other wolves, she continued to scamper brushing past low branches, Davina heard a rustle her ears perked up and she became alert, it sounded like a large animal and she was in predator mode. She crouched down almost nuzzling the dry soil. She heard the rustle again and weightlessly leapt, she paused when she saw an unrecognisable man with a large hunting rifle, she stealthily retreated and scampered away until she was miles away from the hunter, she went west to get nearer her pack. She was near the bayou lodges when her paw got caught in a large steel trap that caused her to howl in pain, she leapt of her back legs and it ripped into her fur, a long cut, deep to the bone oozed with thick scarlet blood as she howled, she couldn't reach her wound and then trap had its teeth embedded deep into her thin leg. The sky began to slightly darken as she whined, her muzzle deep into the soil, the darkness engulfed the dim grey and the moon was in a large crescent, she whimpered in pain her tan fur sticky with blood. Davina thought she was going to have to spend days like this until she turned again.

The sun began to rise, she watched as the large glowing sphere raised slowly into the dull grey sky, Casting sunbeams over the bayou illuminating the murky water, the sky more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. She then saw headlights from a car a few miles away pierce into her tired ones, she began to panic and tried to escape frantically, the trap just embedded deeper, causing her a jolt of pain that made her yelp, she then cowered into the ground. She then saw it was no hunter, but Hayley walking into Jacksons lodge, Davina barked and saw Hayley's head toss around she barked again and Hayley cautiously made her way into the woods when she saw Davina she gasped, and Davina perked up. Hayley carefully approached her and moved behind her to the trap, she fiddles with a screw for a minute until it gave way. Davina dragged her leg toward her cradling her leg and liking her wound, Hayley was brushing he hands against her jeans, Davina brushed her head against her leg affectionately, Hayley smiled warmly. Hayley then left to the house and Davina rested her whole leg ached with every step but she travelled north.

It had been a week since Davina and Hayley's encounter and the full moon was approaching, Davina's leg hadn't healed and she limped back to the lodges as dark clouds ascended upon the sky she met the other wolves, they all seemed fine, the hunter mustn't have found anyone, they are good at hiding, as the full moon rose, the wolves bones began to splinter and reshape back to their human forms, Davina's arm wound split open and her leg was fractured, she screamed out, many people screamed when after turning but Davina was not one of them, Jackson and Ollie were the first ones at the site, they called Eve telling her to get an ailment to help along the healing she groaned and her leg ached, Jackson carried her inside onto a bed, she groaned and Monique rushed inside and gushed over her asking what happened her eyes wide.

"A trap." She groaned out.

"Traps, hunters?" Jackson questioned.

"Yeah I saw one," She muttered, she squirmed when Ollie grabbed her leg, he gave her an apologetic look hesitated slightly and pushed her splintered bone back into place, she let out a shrill scream. Monique squeezed her hand tightly and brushed a tear of her face. Eve then spread a green paste over her bleeding wound, she kicked her leg into the air and moaned into a pillow tossing her head in pain. She breathed unevenly and they all looked relived.

Monique smiled, her face lifted in relief.

"Hey D, you okay?"

"Yeah" She breathed out.

Jackson sent five guys out to search for any other traps, it sucked that Davina had to lie in bed, when she only had a few hours to be human. After a little while the healing kicked in quickly. She perched up a little threw on some clothes Monique left out, she carefully swung her legs of the bed pulling her weight onto her good leg she went to the water and washed of Eve's paste to wash it off, her wound had scabbed over and was nearly healed, she walked over to her pack but when she saw Hayley she hesitated thinking of her next move, when Monique turned her head.

"Davina! You need to rest." She rushed towards me. Grabbed my arm and tried to usher me inside.

"Monique, I'm fine." I pushed back, not enjoying the pity in everyone's eyes.

She walked through the pain trying to appear as strong as possible, and took a seat beside Aiden, near Hayley, she looked towards Hayley.

"Hayley, I wanted to thank you for helping me." She swallowed some pride; she began to feel a little vulnerable.

"Of course." She said brushing it off, Davina was thankful for that. Eve looked at her arm full of concern. She then went to stand next to Jackson and Oliver.

"Jack, did you find anything?" Jackson watched Hayley as she approached us.

"No, D. There only seemed to be a single hunter."

"I can do some digging around the quater." Hayley interrupted.

Jackson smiled "That would be great."

Ollie mimicked Jackson and our Alphas both gave him a cold stare, I had to hold in laughter. Jackson and Ollie left.

Davina turned to Hayley. "Hey, I really mean it, thank you."

"You want to walk?"

"Sure."

They set off towards the west near where she was trapped they perched against a thick trunk; they listened to the crickets, and watched the full moon shone cascading the bayou in a white glow.

"Davina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Davina turned to look at her.

"What's it like? I mean how do you manage it?" She stared into her eyes.

"I guess I have no choice, but it makes it easier with the pack."

Davina really wasn't into self-pity and always did her best to avoid it.

"You know Davina; I always wanted to know my family sometimes I feel like I don't belong here."

"How?"

Davina became a little worried that Hayley may abandon them, she really hoped she would live up to Jacksons high expectations.

"I live with the original family of vampires, I feel like I don't fit in."

"Hayley, you're more than just one of us, you're our leader." She squeezed Hayley's shoulder.

"You know when I first heard about you, I didn't want to accept you and for that I am sorry.

Hayley had a vulnerable look in her eyes.

"I guess I was stubborn."

"Something we share." Hayley added.

"But then you made us a promise, and I knew you meant it, you fought for us, Hayley." Davina finished

Hayley smiled. "I really do mean it, I promise you I will find a way to free you, free all of you."

"I know." Davina warmly smiled at her. "So what's it like carrying the miracle baby?" She said lightly. Davina wanted to avoid these kind of conversations so she tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't get me started, I am locked in a glass tower."

"There are people in the quarter who are jealous of you, Klaus and Elijah at your beck and call."

Hayley chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm not I need to be free, I couldn't deal with not being in control of my life." Davina replied.

Hayley nodded. When Aiden came closer with a torch in his hand, Davina put her hair behind her ear and heard the familiar whoosh of vampires, Davina turned to Hayley and Aiden ran the last few yards towards us.

"Hayley, Klaus sent his guys to come get you."

Hayley quickly got up and trekked back to the lodges. Davina and Aiden set of after her. A small pack of 5 vampires had their fangs barred to Jackson, they all turned and motioned Hayley to come with them.

"Come on, Wolf Girl."

An older man spat towards her clearly like every vampire being in the presence of wolves angered them, Hayley brushed passed his shoulder and all anger left Jacksons eyes when he realised Hayley was leaving. Davina felt like calling after her, she was sort of lost on what to do, all she knew is she didn't want Hayley to leave. The vampire growled and muttered something about mutts, Hayley although turned smirked towards Davina.

"You know it's a full moon right, and we are in the company of a pack of wolves." Hayley said care freely. I flashed by golden orbs toward him. "Maybe we should stay awhile make the most of the fresh air, although you might get bitten by the mosquitos there pretty bad this time of night." Hayley drawled sarcastically false concerned laced in her voice.

They were all perched against trees or houses, watching the vampires with ease although If they were honest it was all very tense.

"Now you can go home back to the compound yourselves, or you can compel us a mini bus, because I am not leaving my people tonight." Hayley said with finality.

She turned her back and leaned on a pillar on the Deveraque porch. The vampires looked at each other.

"Klaus can deal with her."

The wolves all watched amused as the vampire informed the hybrid he couldn't get her to leave, the phone was immediately passed to Hayley and everyone tuned there hearing in to hear the call.

"Hey Klaus." Hayley said casually.

"What's this I hear about you refusing one of my direct orders, I am in…"

"I don't want to leave my pack."

"You are in no position to defy me Hayley, I will happily take your little rebilion as cause to…"

"Hayley, come home now." Elijah spoke sternly

Hayley hung up the phone and the vampire held out his hand wanting his phone, he continued to mutter about the wild mutts and there kind. The phone started vibrating and making a shrill sound that made everyone wince.

"Hand it over, wolf." He spat the last word like an insult and Hayley's eyes sparked gold, She squeezed the phone in her hand hardly controlling herself, she took a step towards him and threw the phone the vampire sped off to reach it but he was too late and it was sucked into the deep swamp water.

"At least a mutt can fetch." She growled and the vampire pinned her to the wall. Jackson hit the vampire across his temple only to be flung against the wall, Davina as well as others ran towards him and upon seeing his bloody face she growled and strode towards the vampire gave him a strong kick in his stomach and as he doubled over Ollie hit his head against a wall, the vampire grabbed Ollies neck and was beginning to overpower Ollie, the vampire was about to break his neck when Davina kicked his jaw, upon hearing a satisfying crack Davina smirked, the pack were a pretty violent bunch especially around vampires and on que one of the other vampires pinned me against the wall, he was younger and clearly less strong but he had a high advantage over Davina and she struggled against him grunting against his tight grip.

"We may not be able to hurt the baby mama, but this bitch is fair game."

"That's my best friend and she's no bitch but I am." Monique growled and hit the vampire with a thick pillar of wood, he groaned clearly disorientated.

While the others fought the other two vampires, Davina was panting against the wall, trying to breath as she looked next to her Hayley was also panting against the decking, Davina crawled toward her she held Hayley's hand.

"Hey Hayley, hey breathe" Davina soothed her and just as she had steadies her breathing and sat up recovered.

"You need to be careful Hayley." Davina said concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah, I have to protect the miracle baby." Hayley replied irritated.

"Of course you need to protect your child Hayley but I was talking about you."

Hayley looked at her with tearful eyes, "I'm sorry, it's the hormones"

Davina smiled and then the whooshing began again, Davina stood and strode over beside Monique; the whole pack tossed there heads and tried to spot the threat. Davina met Monique's eyes and smiled.

"Thanks M, pretty badass."

Monique smiled, "Got that line from Scream Queens, Channel your Chanel."

Then the whoosh set off again, Davina walked back and stood in front of Hayley, It was her natural instinct to protect her pack, and her unborn baby also had there blood running through her veins.

Suddenly Hayley was for the hundredth time today pinned against the wall, I turned my head only to be met by the infamous Klaus Mikaelson himself. She stood still in shock, she was the only one near enough the two but she just couldn't move. Klaus began to choke Hayley shouting at her, when Davina finally broke out of her state of shock and built up a wall of bravery she shoved the hybrid. He loosened his grip as pure reflex and Hayley gasped in air.

"Leave her alone." Davina growled the hybrid turned and kicked her against the bark of a tree. DAvinas vision began to cloud over and she shook herself of.

Just then there was another figure flew into vision and took the hybrid of his feet onto the long grass, Davina recognised her as Rebekah Mikaelson, she met her at the mansion. Rebekah stood tall against her brother with her hip stuck out ready to fight.

"Get your hands of her; she is pregnant for Gods sake."

Davina stood up her head aching like hell, just then she started to sway someone grabbed her hips, she instantly recognised who it was, she pushed his hands of her and surprisingly he let her. She turned and saw the devilish smirk and in her dazed state all she could do is gaze at him, and fall into his deep brown orbs. Her head began to ring and she put her head down, he put his hands around her neck and tilted her head to look at him.

"You okay, darling."

Davina started to stare at him again and breath heavily. One hand traced done her arm toward the large scabbed wound stretching across the length of her arm. He looked back up to her eyes.

"You're tougher than you look, huh" He looked at her with fascination. Davina began to feel drowsy and swayed again he held her closer to him and then she watched as Kol's eyes looked past her, Davina was about to turn around when Rebekah shouted to her younger brother.

"Leave her alone, Kol." Davina turned to see her whole pack standing and staring at the two of them, Davina steadily pushed away his hands and tried to walk as confidently as posable past her pack and more importantly past the original family, the older brother now by Hayley side, but Hayley only had eyes for Davina, but Davina could only think of the encounter with Kol, she was about to enter her lodge, when Hayley called after her, breaking free of the circle the Mikaelsons made around her.

"You okay, I'm so…"

"She's fine." Ollie said coldly, he wasn't a fan of Hayley, but now he was beginning to despise her.

"I didn't…" Hayley stammered

"One visit from you and look at us." Ollie waved his hands to the pack, we were covered in blood and our clothes were in tatters. Jack gave him a warning look and Elijah was about to interrupt and scold Ollie.

Davina turned to look at Kol, he was watching the pack with interest. Monique approached Ollie and Davina.

"Ollie I think we've had enough, drop it." Monique glared.

"The hell I will."

"Shut up, I'm serious." Jackson spoke with authority and they all had hung their heads down to the ground. Hayley wouldn't quit though she carried on.

"I didn't mean to h…"

"Don't worry about it." Davina gave the best smile she could muster. Considering her whole body was aching.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I really just want to let you know I really appreciate any follows or reviews, it helps motivate me to continue writing x

" _One visit from you and look at us." Ollie waved his hands to the pack, they were covered in blood and their clothes were in tatters. Jack gave him a warning look and Elijah was about to interrupt and scold Ollie._

 _Davina turned to look at Kol, he was watching the pack with interest. Monique approached Ollie and Davina._

" _Ollie I think we've had enough, drop it." Monique glared._

" _The hell I will."_

" _Shut up, I'm serious." Jackson spoke with authority and they all had hung their heads down to the ground. Hayley wouldn't quit though she carried on._

" _I didn't mean to h…"_

" _Don't worry about it." Davina gave the best smile she could muster. Considering her whole body was aching._

"Were leaving." Klaus growled.

"Are you seriously going to act like you didn't just throw a temper tantrum and throw a girl against a tree." Rebekah scoffed at her brother.

"Don't act surprised sister this is Niklaus." Elijah droned.

"Were leaving now." Klaus began to shout.

"Elijah please, this is my family. I can only see them tonight." Hayley pleaded. She turned to Klaus.

"Please, I promise I will stay out of trouble I swear." Hayley countered.

"This is not a negotiation."

"Klaus, I think this is fair enough." Elijah tried to reason.

Klaus then grabbed Hayley's wrist and proceeded to drag her to the car and the minute he started moving Rebekah snapped Klaus' neck.

"This better has been worth the fuss Hayley because I will get a dagger in my heart for this." Rebekah stood with a hand on her hip.

"I really don't understand how you're Nik's favourite." Kol mused. Rebekah glared at Kol to be returned with a cocky smile.

The whole pack just watched the dysfunctional family, except for Davina who was just focusing on staying standing up straight. She felt blood running down her back and tried to sneak of and clean herself. Ollie was too busy giving Hayley give death looks and she slipped inside the bathroom. She slid of her dark cami and rinsed a cloth under the faucet only to look in the mirror and see Eve.

"Davina, you're bleeding. Come here." Eve motioned. Davina sighed walked towards her bed, quite comfortable topless in front of her, Eve came back with a foul smelling brown paste.

"Hey, hey one of the benefits of being a werewolf is the healing." Davina panicked, the smell made anyone want to vomit.

"If you're going to be ungrateful about the solution, stop getting yourself into trouble." Eve stated calmly. Davina squirmed and Eve gave her a stern look and she stilled and turned over, thankfully it didn't sting but the smell was horrible.

"I'm going to go outside get some fresh air." Eve chuckled as she opened the window, "Don't leave this bed I mean it." Davina smiled and nodded reassuring her. Eve leaves and Davina just sits up a bit in bed, trying her best to remain conscious before the full moon. She heard everyone loitering outside and chatting with Hayley about her past and how she found them and her pack shared their favourite stories with her she could also hear Rebekah and Elijah talking about Marcel in hushed voices. Davina heard her best friend chatting about her Grandmother being close with the Lebonairs and Davina felt a sickness grow in her stomach, Davina's best friend was out there having a chat with Hayley Marshall, while Davina lied here in painand no one cared, she could imagine all the guys fawning over her, she felt pure envy for one of the first times in her life. She knew it was pathetic but she couldn't resist. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it and groaned in annoyance. A knock at the door and a smirking Kol Mikaelson snaked into her room. She quickly covered her chest with the covers.

"Hello Darling."

"My name is Davina." She growled she was in a bad enough mood.

"I was just checking in on you, I was hearing some frustrated noises from in here."

She chuckled, he smiled and wrinkled his nose and chocked a little.

"What on earth is that?" Kol asked.

"Something Eve cooked up." Davina muttered.

"Stringy blonde lady?" Davina nodded. She stared at him and found herself locking eyes with him. She broke contact first and sat up taller clutching the blanket tightly, he motioned to the bed and she nodded and shifted to the middle of the bed, he sat the bed sinking and covers rippling around them in a wave of cream.

"What's got you angry now, love."

"My name is Davina." She got up he sparked up her temper, forgetting completely about her appearance. Kol smirked, not even discretely looking straight at her chest. She blushed and ducked down her head. Kol finger traced her jaw and lifted her chin up to look at him. She felt her body turn electric and he just simply stared at her face, she couldn't describe the feeling all she knew is she wanted more, Kol thumb continued its journey and began to stroke her cheek, Davina leaned into his touch wanting more of the heat he was creating on her tingling skin.

"You won't catch me complaining but you have to rest." He broke the silence, but never stopped holding her face in his hand. He slowly laid her head on the pillow her brown locks tangling behind her, he pulled the silk covers up to her shoulders as he stroked her hair smoothing it behind her head.

"I don't want to." She almost whispered. she felt completely relaxed if Kol didn't stop she would have been out cold in his arms in a matter of seconds. Suddenly Kol let go, Davina wanted to reach out for him until she heard the door burst open, she sat up again wanting the groggy feeling gone needing Kol's soothing touch, only to see Aiden storm in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Aiden seethed. Kol just smiled innocently making Davina want to laugh as Aiden's feature contorted in anger.

"Rebekah, I found your brother." Within seconds Rebekah was at the doorway. "Kol, I've been calling you, Klaus is awake, Elijah stalling while Hayley says bye but we should go to the car." Rebekah drawled.

"Steady on, Bekah. People might think you're nervous. He smirked.

"Shut up Kol" Rebekah muttered.

Then a small group of the wolves came to the door and Davina just lay there feeling betrayed even though it was stupid, she was madly jealous of the attention Hayley was getting from her family. Jackson just stared standing in front of Hayley, making Davina want to growl, Olly looked angry like Aiden both had hard glares on their faces but those were nothing compared to Monique's.

"What the hell is happening here?" Monique questioned. A judgmental look plastered on her face.

"Hey Monique, I feel fine thanks for asking." Davina seethed.

"What are you doing with the vampire Davina?" Monique glared at her.

"I'm an original vampire, I'd say that with more respect if I were you." He stepped nearer her pointing a finger at her.

"Leave her alone, Kol!" Davina said coldly. Rebekah then stepped in front of Monique.

"Cool it, Kol." Rebekah said calmly. He actually listened to her and stepped back. Kol just point glared at Monique.

"Damn, it stinks in here." Ollie groaned. That was it Davina was done she stood up went to her wardrobe pulled out a flowy vest and pushed past the small gathered crowd, only to have them follow her to the water edge.

"Davina you need to rest for that to heal." Eve called. Davina growled and began to rub at the hardened past on her back with a damp hand.

"You can't wash that off." Eve countered. "I smell like something dead, Eve." Davina nearly screamed in frustration.

"What's going on?" Hayley stepped into your view.

"Nothing." Davina seethed, it was none of her business. Ollie smiled he could tell Davinas feelings for Hayley have soured, this could be fun.

"You okay, sweetie." Rebekah called. Why were the family of original vampires still here. She continued washing her back. Her wounds stinging she gave up and pushed off into the water and sunk under blowing bubbles the cold water engulfing her relaxed her. She floated up to the surface and sucked in some air, she pushed back up to the bank and let her bare feet skim the water, her leggings now clinging to her skin.

"What was that about?" Hayley asked.

"Nothing." She turned and forced a sweet innocent smile to Hayley. Hayley smiled a genuine smile back which made Davina feel guilty. What was going on with her, Hayley hadn't done anything to her.

"I'm with D, Eve what the hell was that stuff." Aiden grumbled.

Eve lifted Davina's vest at the back and the pack gasped and saw her back had completely healed in just an hour.

"What's wrong?" Davina panicked.

"You owe me a thank you." Eve spoke "Your all healed up."

"Thank you." Davina hugged Eve her dripping hair wetting Eves face.

"Your welcome Hun."

Davina looked down at herself and started laughing what on earth was wrong with her, Eve sighed and chuckled as did most of the pack. They all dispersed but Monique hovered around.

"Davina, what's wrong?" She sat next to her on the bench.

"I know its stupid, but I got mad because no one seemed to care what happened to me and you were all fawning over Hayley." Davina whispered ashamed.

"Sorry D, I just wanted to make her feel welcome." Davina nodded and Monique pulled her head onto her shoulder. "PS could you blame me you stunk." They laughed hysterically.

TBC


End file.
